The call of the vampires
by courtneythemidnightwolf123
Summary: Clare edwards and her sisters ali and fiona are are new in town and have a big secret. Eli goldsworthy and his brothers drew and adam have a secret quite the same. Will love bloom? read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

11/12/2012chapter 1

The meeting clare's p.o.v

I woke up to the sound of my alarm on my cellular phone. I looked over to see Fiona twich out of a dream and slowly open her eyes and also to see Alli put her arms straight up into the air and then sit straight up like a zombie making some of the stuffed toys she had on her bed fall to the ground. "Oops" she said throwing the blanket and the rest of her toys to the ground."Man am i tired i cant belive its already monday" Alli said while streaching "well belive it caues it ture and its at a new school" fiona said "great" I said sarcasicly. My name is clare edwards and I live with my sisters fiona edwards, alli edwards, my dad randall edwards and my mom helen edwards.

Most people think i have a dream life after being at a place for about two or more years. They think that i have the perfect family: A dad who makes lots of money and has a great comunication with his wife and kids, A mom who is a great cook does lots of things for the community and also has great communication with her husband and kids, Sisters who get sraight A's and are into sports, And her the one with all of thoes things and gets staight A's like her sisters and are into sports just like her sisters and can be very elegant and very classe and a great dancer a can act like a girl if she needs to and can also win in a fight if she needed to and could get anyone on her side if she needed to. Thats the kind of life that people thought I had but its not like that. Almost all of that is ture actually its all ture but theres more about me than meets the eye. Me and my family are all vamires.

Shocking right you would think that someone like me,my sisters,my mom ,and my dad would have nothing to do with the supernatural we are part of it."Are you ready to go clare" Alli asked "um no we dont even have our pj's off yet alli" fiona said "oh yeah"alli said. When we were dressed and ready to go downstairs "lets go" I said "alright" both fiona and alli both said at the same time. When we got downstairs mom was making egges "oh hello girls how did you all sleep" our mom asked us "I slept ok did you alli,fiona" I aksed them " I did" fiona said " I did to i had such a good dream" alli said "well thats good im glade you all slept well" mom said "ok the car is fixed the michanic just left" our dad said while coming in the doors "well thats good you can take the girls to there first day at there new school" mom said " alright is that ok with you girls" dad asked us "yeah" I said while looking at my sisters they nodded "ok then after you eat we will leave" dad said and went to get his keys and his phone from his and moms room.

After we ate me ,fiona, and alli said bye to mom and were on our way to the new school. Degrassi cummunity high school was the name of the school and i knew alli was exited about coming to the new school she always was. When we got there lots of people were there just talking to there friends like nothing could hurt them like there was no care in the world but to people in my family almost eveything was cared for."Alright here you go and you do have your shelduals right girls" our dad asked "yeah dad we do don't worry" I said " alright ill see you three later ok" dad asked "ok" me, fiona, and alli all said together. We got out of the car waved at our dad and turned to our new school for the next four years "well lets go" I said "you sure you want to do this clare" alli asked "we dont have a choice alli we have to so lets just get it over with" i said " yeah and plus to us it wont even be that long" fiona said " just as long as the last one" alli asked i nodded my head.

I didn't even notice we were standing in a parking spot untill someone honked there horn a yelled "exsues me". I mentally laughed at the sound that the horn made but alli didn't so i smaked her arm and fiona did the same. "Sorry" i said turning around to see who was driving the car. The car was a black hearse. "Could you move" the boy at the the wheel asked "could you asked nicely" I asked "fine could you please move" the boy asked in a nicer tone " thank you and yes i can and will move" I said and i did.

Me, fiona, and alli moved onto the sidewalk so the boy could park in the spot. When he did the boy got out and came over to me and my sisters " thanks" he said "your welcome"I said " i'm elijha goldsworthy but i only go by eli" the boy said " well i am clare edwards" I said "and these are my sisters fiona edwards" i pointed to my sister. "This is alli edwards" I pointed to alli. Fiona was pale with dark brown hair that went to her sholders she had a small pointed nose and she had grey eyes so you knew she wasent normal if you looked her straight in the eyes.

Alli was shorter than me and fiona and had neck lengh dark black hair and an olive skin tone and had violet eyes eyes that you couldn't miss even in a large crowd. Me on the other hand i had really pale skin paler than fiona chin lengh auburn hair with a touch of red in it and the bluest eyes you would have ever seen or atleast thats what everyone has told me they say its the ocean mixed in with a sky blue. Two other boys came out of eli's car one had light brown hair with lanky but muchular mucsles he was skinny and had pale skin. The other had dark brown hair he was skinny but he had mucsles almost like he goes to the gym to much and had kinda pale kinda tan skin tone like the other boy had pale blue eyes. Eli on the other hand was like the other boy lanky but mucsular with raven black hair and deep green eyes they were the preetiest green eyes i had ever seen eli was pale not as much as me though more like fiona.

"Who are these people eli" the museled one asked eli. "Hey we have names you know maybe you should asked for them insted of calling us 'these people'!" Fiona said and she was mad " whoa sorry no reason to scream at me" the boy said " andrew just let it go" the other boy who came out of the car before said the boy who semmed to be andrew said " fine" " well since i met your sisters maybe you should meet my brothers" eli said " sure" i said " well as adam put it this is andrew" eli said pointing to the one who looks like he goes to the gym to much " but I like to be called drew" andrew said "well this is adam" eli said pointing to the one with light brown hair "hey i'm adam" adam said "cool well i'm clare edwards and these are my sisters fiona and alli" i said pointing to each when i said there names.

Alli sarted waving and i started to try to make her stop waving with little luck she just ended up hitting me in the face twice and fiona three times but I shrugged it off hoping the boys didn't see. "Alli stop" I told her " what" she asked and stoped waving "finally" I said with joy. "well thats over sorry" i said to the boys "its ok clare dont worry about it" eli said " well thats good" i said eli chuckled "well ill see you around then" i asked " guess you will" eli said and we all walked our septate ways...

**This is my frist fanfiction ever so please tell me what is wrong with it. Thank you. I'm sorry for all the mistakes I tried my best. Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: feels like a dream ELI P.O.V.

When I woke up this morning I didn't know why but it felt like today was going to be one of my most favorite days and i didn't have very many of them.I got up and walked over to adams bed and slaped him over the head " HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR" adam yelled " its time to get up now go wake up drew" i said and went into the bathroom my black hair was a big huge mess. When me,adam,and drew got done getting dressed we all headed downstairs. People think of me as the emo kid and the goth kid but i dont mind people can think what they want its not like ill be here long anyways. What people think of my family is the death family cause of how me and adam mom and dad dress and act and because of that drew almost didn't become poular with the football team and the rest of the school.

But me and my family have a big we got downstairs mom and dad were kissing while making breackfest "eww save it until we leave or move out" I said "eli" my mom said "mom" i said in the same tone of voice as she did. She shook her head "well here are your eggs eat quick so you boys can leave and get to school early" mom said "ok mom" adam said "fine" drew said "andrew are you ok" our mom asked "yeah i'm just tired thats all" derw said "ok if your sure but do you think its football practi-" derw cut our mom off "i'm sure and football has nothing to do about it if it was a problem" drew said harshly "well ok just keep yourself fead and don't hurt the humans got it" she said in a stern voice "fine" drew we ate our egges we strated to head out the door "wait a minuite boys"our dad said.

We turned around "yeah dad"adam said " don't let our secret out got it that means if you have a hunger don't let the hunger get the best of you got it boys"he said eyeing drew since thats the reason we left early at our old school. I remeber when it happened like it was last week...

"drew whats wrong" ellie said to drew while putting her hand on his hissed at ellie and ellie jumped back "www whats wwww wrong wwww with yyyyy you" ellie studerd drew didn't say anything "drew i'm sorry but if you won't talk to me or tell me whats going on then i am leaving you i can't be with somone who lies to me!" ellie stayed quiet "fine then i'm leavig were done" ellie said while turning her back to drew. That was ellies mistake. Drew jumped up and let his invisable fangs show and they went sraight into ellies neck right on a vaine. Ellie screamed out in pain as the blood was drained from her boady.

I was stading there behind the wall listeing to what was happeing when adam came running up to me it knock me out of my trance " come on ellie's in danger" adam yelled " its to late" I said " what do you mean come on" adam said " i mean its to late ellies probly already dead" I said " what how when" adam asked " drew,suked her blood ,now" i answerd all three of his questions "WHY, WHY, WHY,WHY,WHY" I heard a sream "what th-"I was cut off "WHY, WHY, WHY,WHY,WHY,WHY,WHY,WHY," I heard the sream agin " I think that was drew " I said "I think so to" adam said " lets go see" i said "yeah"adam said and we started running towards the sound. When we got to drew I saw him leaning over ellie's pale, frail, and shallow boady "WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WH-" adam cut him off "WHT DID YOU DO TO ELLIE" adam yelled at drew. Drew turned back to see adam with tears in his eyes ellie was his girlfriend after all but she was cheating on him with drew and they had just broken up because she cheated dosen't mean he doesn't love her. "I'm sorry adam I-"adam cut him off " I dont really care BUT I DO WANT TO KNOW WHY YOU KILLED HER!" adam yelled "adam-" drew got cut off "NO I DONT WANT YOUR EXCUSS"adam screamed and then adam ran off "why drew why" i said...

I sighed and walked out the door and to school and when i got there there were three girls standing in the middle of the parking spot i honked my cars horn hating the way it sounded I heard with my super hearing the black hraied girl laugh at the sound and the other two girls hit the girl who laughed in the arms " EXSCUSS ME" I yelled to the girls the one in the middle with the alburn hair turned.I gasped but I was careful not to show it though " could you move" I asked " can you ask more nicely" she asked. She had a pretty voice and she didn't take my crap so im guessing she didn't take well to bullies ethier I might just have a new freind here "fine can you please move" I asked in a nicer tone "thank you and yes i can and will move" she said her and her freinds moved. When I moved I could not belive how beautiful she is.

After I parked i got out of my hearse and walked over to her it was a good thing that adam and drew were hunting right now. " Thanks for moving"I said " your wolcome" she said "I'm elijha goldsworthy but i only go by eil" i said dang I sounded so stupid "I'm clare edwards and these are my sisters fiona edwards" she pointed to a girl with dark brown hair down to her sholders and she looks pale "and alli edwards" then she pointed to a olive skin toned girl who was shorter than clare and fiona with black i heard adam and drew go into the car then come out of the back "who are these people eli"drew asked and before I could talk fiona spoke up "HEY we have names you know maybe you should ask before calling us 'these people'!" she was mad "woha sorry no reason to scream at me" drew said "andrew let it go" adam said "fine" drew said " well since i've met your sisters maybe you should meet my brothers" i said " ok" she said "we'll as adam put it this is andrew" i said pointing to drew "but I like to be called drew" drew said "we'll this is adam" I said pointing to adam "hey I'm adam" adam said "cool I'm clare edwards and these are my sisters fiona and alli" she said while pointing to each of them then alli started waving and would not stop clare and fiona tried to make her stop but only got hit in the face twice "alli stop" clare said "what" alli said "finally" clare said happily "we'll thats over sorry" clare said to me and my brothers "it's ok clare don't worry about it" I said "we'll thats good" she said I chuckled "we'll I'll see you around then" she asked "guess you will" I said and we walked our seprate ways...


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3: dont call me by my name CLARE P.O.V.

After school all alli could talk about all the classes she had with drew " why do you keep on talking about drew alli" i asked " nothing" alli said " no its something " i gasped " do you like him alli" i asked " NO I DONT LIKE HIM" she yelled people started to look at us in walmart " HEY JUST GO BACK TO WHATEVER YOU WERE DOING NOTHING TO SEE HERE" fiona yelled to everyone and they all turnd back to what they had been doing before " now spill als" i said " theres nothing to spill" alli said " oh there is alli there is and if you dont tell us we will just have to find it ourselves" i told her "fine I kinda like drew" she said " alli thats great but-" i was cut off " I know why its because of what we are" she said in a mad tone " i'm sorry" i told her "me too" fiona said " yeah well so am i because no one can be happy when there like us" she said sheepishly " its ok alli"i told her "sure" she said " ok well we've got what we need lets go home girls" fiona said acting like our mother. We all laughed " lets go home" I said. On our way home i got a text from my mom she had a suprise for us when we got home. When we got home the atmosphere was diffrant than what it was when we left this morning so fiona didn't even have to change it " so whats going on mom dad" i asked " well your father got the job" my mom said " REALLY" me fiona and alli all said togther " YES" our mom and dad said together. After we talked about how our first day of school me, fiona, and alli all went up to our room. " So you like drew right alli" I said " I guess I do just don't tell anyone about it please" alli pleaded with me " ok I won't" i told her " thank you" she said " your welcome" I said " YOU GUYS" fiona yelled from the game room where she was whatching the news. I ran to see what was wrong. " Whats the matter fi" I asked when i got in the rooom " some man was atackted by an animal and by the looks of the bite marks it was not an animal" fiona said and she sounded scared not much made fiona scared. "WHAT" me and alli yelled at the same time "yeah some man was killed down by the lake near the house this morning after we all left the house" fiona said " I can not belive this" I said "and it all started happing after we came here people will start to think something of this if it keeps happening" alli said " i hate to say this but alli is right" I said " yeah do you think we should tell mom and dad" fiona asked " no they'll find out on there own" I said " yeah I guess your right clare" fiona said. Just then my phone went off and Ianwsered it " hello" I said "hey its eli can we talk" he asked " sure where" I asked " in the dot its a coffe shop a block from the school" he said " ok see you there" Isaid he hung up. "Who was that clare-bear" alli asked " it was eli he said he wanted to talk to me in front of some place called the dot" I said " oh I know where thats at I'll show you the way" fiona said. Fiona showed me the way to the dot and then she and alli left. I walked in the dot and I saw eli sitting in a booth near the door I walked over to him " hey what did you need to talk to me about eli" I asked " oh hey clare sit down" eli told me "ok" I said " so what do you need to talk about" I asked " we can't be freinds" he said suddenly "what" I asked " we can not be freinds" he said " why" I asked " because we can't so just leave me alone and don't talk me ok" he said "um... ok" I said confused " good now goodbye" he said and walked away. After he left I walked out of the dot and to the park and called fiona to come pick me up...


	4. Author's Note: Rewrite notice

Hey, Everyone. Sorry but this not a update. I wanted to let you know I am going to be rewriting this story and then I will re-upload this story. Sorry everyone but this story is not well written because I wrote it a years ago and I didn't go over it before I published this story. Like the crazy shy idiot I can be sometimes. Sorry guys. I also wanted to say that I do not have spell check yet But I am still trying to find out how to get it. Thank you very much for reading. I will be starting on the rewrite soon but school is just about to start back up so I may not be able to do the rewrite as quickly as I want so I'm really sorry. I am Really Really sorry... But always remember You can always ask me questions and Be my friend if you want just Pm me :) Cause I love having friends! Love you all so much thank you for reading and cheer me on this rewrite! and always whatch comides Lol :) Bye guys I'll be working on my rewrite

Love,

Courtney Aka Courtney the midnight wolf 123


End file.
